Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze
by TNT-Warrior-14
Summary: He had a family. They loved him. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Adoptive son of Tsunade Senju embarsks on a journey that will change the meaning of Shinobi, Kage and Family for the entire world. Love, Battles, Family, Hatred and Friendship. Will he change the world for Ninja? Yes he will for he is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One; Mother and Son**

It was October tenth. The day the Yondaime Hokage battled the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune and sealed within Uzumaki Naruto. Unbeknownst to all except a handful was that young Naruto was the son of the Yondaime; Namikaze Minato and his wife; Uzumaki Kushina. He sealed it within young Naruto only eight hours ago.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in", was heard from within the Hokage's office. Then two people entered. Senju Tsunade and Sannin no Jiraiya. Naruto's Godparents.

"Sarutobi-sensei, why did you send Jiraiya for me?", Tsunade asked quickly after sending her apprentice Kato Shizune to help at the hospital.

"I want you to adopt the Kyuubi Jinchuriki", he said sadly.

"What? I can't be a mother", she yelled furiously.

"Naruto Uzumaki is Minato's and Kushina's son, I fear that word will get out about his status and he'll be targeted from enemies both inside and outside Konoha", the Sandaime Hokage explained.

"Who knows of his parentage and his status", Tsunade asked in a soft voice.

"Us, Minato's last living student and Itachi Uchiha, will you take care of him?", Jiraiya answered for his former sensei and asked Tsunade the question.

"I…I can't", was all she said before leaving quickly heading to her hotel.

"Think she'll do it?", the Sandaime asked.

"I'm sure, a hundred percent".

Hiruzen then left to put Naruto in his special crib known only to a few. Namely, two ANBU teams, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi and Hruzen himself.

( **Twenty Minutes Later; Tsunade Hotel** )

"Tsunade-sama, I'm back", Shizune said as she entered the hotel room to see her teacher drowning herself in Sake crying her eyes out.

"Hey Shizu", she said affectionately.

"What happened Tsunade-sama?", Shizune asked as she sat across her master.

"Minato and Kushina's son is alive, and Sarutobi-sensei want me to adopt him, they made him a Jinchuriki", Tsunade said after a minute of thought.

"Are you going to adopt him?", Shizune asked quietly.

"Do you want me to? Plus I don't think I'll be a good mother", Tsunade admitted to her young apprentice.

"I would like to have an omouto, and I don't think you'll be a good mother but a great mother", she said matter of factly.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't", Tsunade said.

"Why wouldn't you?", Shizune asked.

"I might squeeze him to death with my super strength", she said.

"No you won't, and you will have an heir to the Senju clan and he could bring It back up to power", Shizune suggested.

"You know what Shizune, I will adopt him", said Tsunade with a proud grin beaming on her face.

"Great, now I have work to do tomorrow morning, good night", Shizune said and left.

' _I'm going to be a mother_ ', Tsunade thought as she left to go to bed as well.

But what neither knew was that some had heard there entire conversation and let's just say…shit's going down.

( **Thirty Minutes; Location Classified** )

The Sandaime walked slowly towards a secret room underneath the Hokage tower. At the door of said secret room was two ANBU guards. When they saw the Hokage they stood at attention.

"At ease", Hiruzen said calmly as he opened the door and entered. All the while with a smirk on his face.

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes after Hiruzen entered another figure. It was…the Sandaime? The two ANBU guards were feeling two emotions. Shock and Dread.

"I have come to see Naruto", Hiruzen said calmly.

"B-But Hokage-sama, y-you were here ten maybe eleven minutes ago", one ANBU said.

Silence.

"I WAS WHAT?", they Hokage yelled as he rushed into the room to see Naruto's crib empty and the skylight window open.

"Hokage-sama, what's the problem?", asked an ANBU as two more appeared. Weasel and Dog.

"Itachi, Kakashi, lock down the village, Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped", the Hokage yelled shunshin'ing to his office to sound the alarm.

( **Five Minutes Later; Tsunade's Hotel** )

The sound of alarms going off woke both Tsunade and Shizune up. They walked into the streets quickly to see what had happened. Both still in night gowns. They noticed to ANBU running towards them.

"Itachi, Kakashi, what happened?", Tsunade asked upon seeing Minato's student; Kakashi Hatake and Kushina's student; Itachi Uchiha.

"Sensei's son has been kidnapped!", they said in unison and in a blur Tsunade was gone.

"Naruto's been kidnapped?", Shizune asked frantically.

"Yes", Itachi answered as he shunshin'ed away leaving a terrified Shizune for her future baby brother's life and Kakashi who was thinking he failed his sensei.

( **Meanwhile; North Gate** )

'Kakashi' walked towards the gate of the village with a backpack on his back. At the gate were the two Chuunin guards and Kakashi's Jounin friends. Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi.

"Kakashi what happened?", Asuma asked.

"Tsunade-sama's son has been kidnapped now I have to check the outskirts of the village", said 'Kakashi' as he was gone in a blur speeding towards the border of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire).

Twenty minutes later Kakashi, Itachi, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya appeared at the front gate.

"Didn't find anything huh Kakashi?", Kurenai asked as the three Jounin from before appeared from their shift.

"Find what?", Kakashi asked curiously.

"You just left twenty minutes ago to look on the outskirts of the village", Asuma pitched in.

"That wasn't Kakashi, he was with me all the time", Itachi said cautiously.

"Let's go, I have to find my son", said Tsunade as she dashed off still in her night gown.

Jiraiya, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi and Hiruzen had smiles on their faces all knowing the

"Wanna come guys, I want to see what Tsunade-sama does to the guy that kidnapped Naruto-kun", Kakashi said running at full speed after Tsunade being followed by the others.

( **Thirty Minutes Later; Clearing In A Forest** )

He was currently resting with a crying baby next to him in a baby carrier. He wore a black jersey with blue pants and an Iwa headband with a slash in it signalizing he was a rogue ninja.

"Shut up you stupid brat", he said as he was about to hit the poor child only to get KI blasted at him. He flipped away from the baby carrier and turned to see Senju Tsunade in a nightgown.

"Shit", he grunted as he ran through hand seals, " **Earth Style; Earth Spears** ", he yelled sending dozen on top of dozens of spears made of earth.

Tsunade punched the earth making junks of it fly up in the air blocking the spears and as soon as it subsided she ran through her own hand seals. " **Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu** ", she yelled and the red fireball was sent rolling towards the rogue ninja.

" **Earth Style; Mud Wall** ", the wall of mud shot out of the ground blocking the path of the fire jutsu.

The wall went back into the earth and the ninja was met with a punch to his face sending him into the trees of the forest.

"You fucking bitch", he mumbled as he ran back out sending Kunai and Shiruken at Naruto.

Tsunade cursed and ran at in front of Naruto taking the blow of Kunai and Shiruken. She immediately began healing herself with Medical jutsu.

"Why did you kidnap my son?", she asked as she charged at him fist cocked back looking to punch the lights out of him.

"You mean your adoptive son, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and son of the Yondaime…that son?", he asked trying to make her irritated and believe me it was working as trees and earth alike were nothing as of now.

"How did you know? That is a 'SSS' rank secret of Konoha", she asked/said as she managed to get a hit in.

"I was spying on you since you entered the Hokage's office then I followed that old man of a Kage then spied on you some more you blonde bitch", he said rubbing where she had hit him in his stomach and began going through hand seals.

" **Earth Style; Landslide** ", was yelled and the earth began crumbling from under the earth. At this time the man had sneaked away and grabbed a crying Naruto and held a Kunai to his neck. "Let me go or the brat gets it".

"And I have a Shadow Clone behind you", Tsunade said making the man spin around to see nothing behind him then receive a kick to the groin via Chakra enhanced punches.

"That's for calling me a 'fucking bitch'…", she said she made a Shadow Clone and handed it Naruto then jumped into the sky, "…and this is for threatening my son", she brought her Chakra enhance fist onto his head cracking his skull and killing him instantly.

She then took Naruto from the shadow clone and began comforting him.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, Kaa-san's here", she said comforting her son.

This was the sight Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Itachi, Shizune, Jiraiya and Hiruzen entered the clearing to see. Tsunade comforting Naruto and singing a lullaby. She watched them with a small smile.

"You really did a number on this place Tsunade-sama", Kurenai said inspecting the area and the man lying dead across from them.

"I had to protect my son", was all she said before slipping into unconsciousness. All the while a smirk plastered on her face.

( **Six Days Later; Konoha Hospital** )

Tsunade opened her eyes to see a white roof.

' _Shit, I'm in the hospital. Best medical ninja in the world and in a hosp…NARUTO! WHERE'S MY SON!?_ ', she thought to herself then looked around to see Naruto in a crib next to her.

Shizune, Jiraiya and Hiruzen walked in and smiled happily at her.

"Tsunade-sama, you're awake", Shizune said as she smiled at her sensei.

"Yes, by the way sensei, hiw did you explain a massive lockdown right after the Kyuubi attack?", Tsunade asked.

"I said that someone kidnapped Naruto Uzumaki Senju", he said and smiled at Tsunade's grin that then turned into a scowl.

"And the council?", she asked angrily.

"I told them to wait until you were awake, so later today", Hiruzen said putting back on a serious face.

"Very well, I want to get out of here and spend some time with my son", she said making everyone send a proud smile in her direction.

( **Later that Evening; Council Chambers)**

Konoha's council was made up of clan heads, civilians and the Hokage's three advisors.

The clan heads; Fugaku of the Uchiha, Hiashi of the Hyuuga, Tsunade of the Senju, Hiruzen of the Sarutobi, Tsume of the Inuzuka, Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza of the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi and Shibi of the Aburame. The three advisors; Danzo Shimura, Homaru Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Civilian council; merchants, vendors and a pink banshee. Everyone was accounted for.

"We are here to discuss our plans concerning the Kyuubi attack and kidnapping mere hours later", Hiruzen addressed the council.

"Yes Hokage-sama, what did the Yondaime do?", Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

Hiruzen watched Tsunade and gave her a nod. She stood and watched the council as they did the same in return.

"He sealed it within my son Naruto Uzumaki Senju, I gave birth outside of the village a little over two hours before the attack and he needed a newborn to seal it since it couldn't have been killed.

"Who is the father of this child?", the pink banshee screeched making everyone hold their ears and making the hidden ANBU fall from their places on the roof.

"I do not want to disclose that information seeing that his father had many enemies", Tsunade said firmly leaving little to no room for argument.

"That child should be killed", said a council man of the civilian only to meet the wall ending his life.

"Anyone make a comment about my son AGAIN will meet the same fate as that man, I don't CARE who you are", Tsunade spat at the council making them nod in agreement.

"We will commence the rebuilding of the shopping district in the coming days seeing as it was damaged the most", Hiruzen suggested and got nods.

"Naruto's status as Jinchuriki is to be kept secret, anyone say ANYTHING you will be punished accordingly", Sarutobi spoke.

"Hokage-sama, what will happen to the person who leaks information?", the pink banshee asked in a shout. I mean seriously, can't you talk quietly. Dafuq.

"Let's just say Tsunade's going to have some fun", he said making everyone pale and Tsunade smirked.

"Meeting dismissed, Tsunade, meet me in my office", Hiruzen said before leaving via shunshin despite his old age.

( **Five Minutes Later; Hokage's Office** )

Tsunade locked the door behind her and sat in the chair opposite her former teacher.

" **Silence Seal** ", Hiruzen said making the shades of the windows come down, the door locked leaving only Tsunade and Hiruzen. Not even ANBU were present.

"What is it that you wanted?", the slug Sannin asked as her sensei watched her after placing the seal up.

"I am going to give you to scrolls. One is all the funds of Minato and Kushina while the other is all of their jutsus, Naruto is to receive it when he becomes Chuunin or of the age of fifteen, you can use some fund to build a home for you, Shizune and Naruto.

"Sure thing Sarutobi-sensei, anything else?", she asked.

"No, that is all, you can buy some land and rebuild the house, stay in the hotel for the time being", Hiruzen suggested.

They discussed some minor items such as Naruto's training, contractors to build a house and then Studane left saying she had to feed Naruto and spend time with him. Thirty Five year old Sannin then got up and left.

( **An Hour Later; Tsunade's Hotel** )

Tsunade entered her room at the hotel to see Shizune playing with Naruto who was only giggling like a Jiraiya when he got laid.

"Hello Shizune", she said casually.

"Hello Tsunade-sama".

"We are moving in a couple months, Sarutobi-sensei gave me the Namikaze clan funds and told me to build a house for us so I did what he said and put the funds in the Senju clan account.

"That's great Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun's a handful but he's too cute to be angry with", Shizune said with a happy smile.

"By the way Shizune I wanted to try something, give me Naruto", she said and was handed Naruto who looked at her oddly before giggling like a baka.

Tsunade put his mouth on her breast and did two one handed hand seal and Naruto began drinking milk from her breast.

"What is that?", Shizune asked.

"A jutsu I created for the special nurses that need to look after babies, I add Chakra to my breast and it makes the milk", she answered and Shizune began praising her saying she was a genius.

A little later Naruto was sleeping while Tsunade and Shizune were cleaning up.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think Naruto-kun's life will be easy?", Shizune asked after a long silence.

"Not one bit…but, he is my son and I think while using my breast feeding jutsu I infused my Chakra with his, he's going to be really strong".

"I agree, and despite his burden he has a loving family to help him along the way", Shizune added.

"Right you are Shizune".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Liked it? Review.**

 **Pairing for Naruto.**

 **Hinata**

 **Sakura**

 **Ino**

 **Tenten**

 **Temari**

 **Yugito (Same Age As Naruto)**

 **Fuu (Same Age As Naruto)**

 **PM to vote, winner will be announced in next chapter which will be up by Monday Evening or Tuesday Morning.**

 **TNT out.**

 **P.S. I don't own Naruto…but I can dream can't I.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; Pranks and a Diplomat**

"NARUTOOOOOOOO", was heard throughout Konoha. All the villagers sighed once again for the day. Tsunade's son was up to his pranks again.

"Yes Kaa-chan?", he asked innocently.

"Why did Itachi come and tell me you put itching powder in their ANBU gear and in the Inuzuka compound?", Tsunade asked with a 'sweet' smile on her face.

"It was just an honest prank", he replied to his mother.

The forty one year old mother looked at her six year old son. He wore a blue t-shirt with blue shorts and blue sandals.

"No ramen for a week".

"WHAT? I can't live without ramen, Kaa-chan please be reasonable", he pleaded but to no avail as Tsunade left the room and Naruto drooped down on the ground fake crying trying to get his mother to reason with him.

Tsunade however had already figured it out and sighed wearily. This child of hers was a pain in the ass.

' _Just like Kushina when it comes to ramen_ ', Tsunade thought. "How about this Naruto, I take you to the park then we head over to Ichiraku's", she suggested and his sad smile turned into a grin that rivaled one of the stone faces while grinning.

"Yeah, let's do that Kaa-chan", Naruto said as he ran upstairs to get ready.

"Blonde menace", she grumbled and left to get some things for the trip. Namely his wooden kunai and shiruken.

( **An Hour Later; Konoha Central Park** )

Naruto entered the park to see just who he was looking for. Shikamaru and Chouji who were currently watching clouds.

"Kaa-chan, I'm heading over to Shika and Chouji", he said before running off before his mother could answer.

"Troublesome huh?", asked a man as he lazily walked over to Tsunade followed by his two friends. Choza and Inoichi.

"You took the words right out of my mouth", Tsunade admitted.

"Tsunade-sama, there's something we need to confirm from you about Naruto?", Inoichi said.

"And that is?", Tsunade asked as her face became extremely serious.

Shikaku and the others glanced around to see no one other than there self.

"Is Minato his father?", Shikaku asked suddenly making Tsunade choke on air as she began to wheeze and cough from the bluntness.

"Yes", she answered.

"So he's your adoptive son?", Choza asked and regretted it as Tsunade's face fell.

"Yes, but please keep that between us", she said sadly and the other nodded, respected her wishes and walked away.

Tsunade turned back to the children in the park.

Sakura Haruno, her mother Mebuki was on the civilian council she always followed Sasuke Uchiha along with Ino Yamanaka. She had a large forehead, Ino was always gossiping between the children which confused the adults to no end.

Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother and his father was the head of the Uchiha clan, Shikamaru Nara was a lazy genius…like they say, like father like son. Chouji was a big boned boy who oddly always had a bag of chips.

Kiba Inuzuka, his mother was the head of his clan after his father died uring the third great ninja war. He has a bigger sister named Hana. Shino Aburame, his father is the head of the clan and he was more reserved.

Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, cousins of the prestige Hyuuga clan, Hinata was of the main branch while Neji was part of the side branch. Hinata was shy and also reserved as she fainted once Naruto talked to her or got to close. Neji was older by a year and very protective and kind towards Hinata. (For Now).

Rock Lee, he was an orphan who always played wildly screaming about him being the best and lastly Tenten Saikyu, her parents owned the most renowned weapons shop in the elemental nations. (Excluding Land of Iron Of Course)

Naruto sighed as he laid next to Shikamaru and Chouji who turned to him. Chouji continued eating while Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome blonde'.

"I heard you pulled a prank on the Inuzuka's and some ANBU", Shikamaru said gaining the attention of all the other children.

"It was you who put the itching powder in my clan estate?", Kiba asked angrily.

"Yeah, I paid for it dearly thought", he said and the others quirked their brows.

"How so?", asked Ino as she came closer to the blond.

"My Kaa-chan said no ramen, Naruto without ramen is like Chouji without some chips…no offence Chouji", he said.

"None taken".

"I can only eat ramen today and I'm going to eat until I can't eat no more", he yelled triumphantly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT", Tsunade yelled back as she and the other adults were hearing the conversation. Naruto deflated after that comment and began fake crying.

"Naru-chan, I'm sorry, you'll get your ramen", she said and Naruto's head shot back up with a grin and triumphant face.

"You are really troublesome you know?", Shikamaru told him and Naruto grinned.

"Are you guys going to the academy in two years?", Naruto asked.

"It's troublesome but, Chouji, Ino and I have to go", Shikamaru told his blonde friend.

"Me too", Sakura said looking Sasuke with hearts in their eyes.

"Lee, Neji-kun and I are entering next year and Hinata-chan is entering with you guys", Tenten told them.

"Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, what about you guys?", Shikamaru asked and all eyes turned to them.

"Of course I am, when I get my partner where going be the best".

"I am attending to. Why? Because my ninja career has to take flight…like bugs".

"Hn".

"You know Uchiha, you could at least answer properly when people talk to you", Naruto told him and Sasuke watched Naruto and glared.

"Shut up Senju".

"Damn Teme Uchiha", Naruto grumbled under his breath but everyone heard him.

"Why are you guys fighting?", Tenten asked but before they could answer Shikamaru did.

"Their clans are rivals, Naruto is a Senju and he is eligible to learn the Mokuton and Sasuke is an Uchiha he has the Sharingan…it's really troublesome really".

"Shika everything is troublesome for you", Naruto complained.

"It's troublesome but true", he said making everyone sweat drop…even Sasuke, Hinata and the adults.

The adults discussed something then walked over to the group of kids.

"Senju-san", Fugaku said as he neared.

"Yes", Naruto answered cautiously.

"I would you mind sparring with my son Sasuke here?", he asked.

Naruto watched his mother asking a silent question. She nodded. Tenten was just watching like a fan girl at Tsunade who was getting irritated.

"Come on Teme, let's get this over with".

"Sure thing Dobe".

"Good, this is a spar so you can fight however but nothing life threatening", Tsunade explained being the medic of the group. Shikaku spoke next.

"Sasuke ready?".

"Hn".

"Naruto ready?".

"Ready as I'll ever be".

"Hajime".

" **Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu** ".

Naruto seeing the ball of fire heading towards him sighed. His mother hadn't taught him elemental Ninjutsu yet so he did the only thing he could've, he punched the ground making small chunks of earth coming up and blocking the fireball.

"He's got your strength huh Tsunade-sama?", a woman with pink hair asked.

"Yes, that's the only thing I worked on concerning his clan training, it's not perfected but the punch will be worse than mine when he's older", she said making everyone wince slightly.

"You didn't teach him elemental jutsu?", Fugaku asked with a smirk.

"No, just because I didn't teach him means he didn't take it upon himself to teach himself", Tsunade said thinking her son had trained behind her back.

Naruto ran through hand seals. Dragon Tiger Hare. " **Water Style; Raging Waves** ", he yelled sending a jet blast of what straight for Sasuke who jumped over it and delivered a kick to Naruto making him wince and stagger.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ", he yelled making one clone appear making the older generation nod in anticipation of Naruto's next attack.

Sasuke ran through hand seals making Naruto smirk inwardly. The clone dashed behind Sasuke as a great speed that only the older generation could see it.

" **Fire Style; Great Fireball Jutsu** ", yelled Sasuke. Everyone watched as the gigantic fireball crashed into Naruto. But Naruto used a kawirami with the Shadow Clone to reappear behind Sasuke and punch him in the back sending him into some trees.

"Naruto wins", said Shukaku.

Naruto was panting. He had used a little Chakra but he was tired, stamina wise.

"Oh Naru-chan", his mother said in her 'sweet' voice. Naruto gulped.

"Y-Yes Kaa-chan", he said.

"I TOLD YOU NO ELEMENTAL NINJUTSU", she said.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, it's only one I learned though", he said and she calmed down before a mischievous smirk formed on her lips.

"No ramen", was all she said before walking off leaving a pouting Naruto to walk behind her.

( **Two Hours Later; Council Chambers** )

The council sat in front of three Kumogakure ninja's one of them being a diplomat who had other things in his mind regarding a certain Hyuuga Heiress.

"What does A-dono want?", Hiruzen asked the diplomat.

"A treaty between The Hidden Leaf Village and The Hidden Cloud Village", the man said not breaking eye contact with Hiruzen.

"What do you think?", Sarutobi asked the council.

"No, it has to be some kind of ploy to get their hands on our ninja that show promise", Danzo said.

"No it is not councilman-san, we are simply trying to make a treaty for peace", the man assured Danzo with a small smile.

"Very well, I shall accept".

( **Two Hours Later; Streets of Konoha** )

A figure ran through the empty streets of Konoha. He was wearing normal clothes and a headband along with his built told us that he's a Shinobi. He passed in some light and you could see the sign on his headband. Kumo.

He had two sacks in his hand. You could hear whimpers coming from the sack.

"Shut up you snot nosed brats, Raikage-sama is going to give me SPARKS rank for this", he said to no one in particulr SPARKS rank was the black ops of Kumogakure. Konoha had ANBU, Iwa had BOULDER, Suna had SAND and Kirgakure had MIST.

He ran and about an hours after escaping with his package and dodging various Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU the sirens went off.

' _Shit, they blocked of the gates, maybe if I can go to that old temple with the swirling thing on it_ ', he thought as he headed for his desired location.

( **Meanwhile; Elsewhere** )

The top Chuunin, Jounin and most ANBU stood in front of the Hokage. At the sides of the Hokage was a distraught Tsunade and Hiashi.

"Mere hours ago Naruto Uzumaki Senju and Hinata Hyuuga were kidnapped, we don't know who but it might be the Kumon in who came to Konoha", Hiruzen explained.

Murmurs past around.

"This man is very skilled as he snuck into both the Senju and Hyuuga compound and kidnapped Naruto and Hinata, they are the heirs too two of the three most prestigious clans we have in Konoha…find them", he said and all the ninja's dispersed.

"This is bad", Hiashi said as he started to think of a way to get back his daughter.

"Naruto can fight but I think he placed Chakra suppression seals on them and maybe something to keep them quiet…oh my god Minato and Kushina are never going to forgive me", she said then silently cursed as Hiashi watched as if she had a second head.

"I knew it!", he said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm not his biological mother, please keep quiet about this", she said and he only nodded as he was Minato friend.

"Tsunade, Hiashi, I think I know where he might've gone…follow me", said the Hokage running off.

Tsunade and Hiashi exchanged a look and hurried after their Kage.

( **Half an Hour Later; Secret Temple** )

The man entered to find it was a dump. He placed the children down on the ground after taking it out of the sack.

"You little brats are worth more than enough if they locked down the village", he told them.

Hinata was crying while Naruto was struggling to get out.

"Stop trying to get out of it brat, I placed Chakra suppression seals on you after witnessing your little match with the Uchiha", he said and Naruto stopped struggling and began to tear up.

"Looks like I was right", a voice was heard throughout the temple. The Kumon in took the six year old children and held Kunai to their necks.

"Who's out there!?", he yelled only to see Tsunade and the Hokage walk into the light.

"You kidnapped my son I'm going to kill you", Tsunade roared.

"Where the Hyuuga brats father?", he asked.

"Behind you", the Hokage said.

"I'm not falling for that shit", he said only to get a palm strike from behind.

Tsuande and Hiashi rushed to their children and began taking off their suppression and silence seals that were not good at all.

"Kaa-chan!/Tou-san!", Naruto/Hinata yelled and hugged their parents.

"Tsunade, Hiashi, let's go, we have to send a letter to the Raikage", Hiruzen said as he sealed the Kumo nin's body into a scroll.

( **Three Days Later; Kumo** )

"Raikage-sama, we have a message from the Hokage", a silver haired woman said as she entered and handed the Raikage two scrolls.

He nodded, opened the first and the dead body of his Kumo Jounin appeared. He was shocked beyond belief.

He opened the next scroll which in turn was a letter.

 _Raikage-sama,_

 _It appears you sent a Jounin of your village to kidnap Naruto Uzumaki Senju and Hinata Hyuuga. His plans were foiled when I locked down the village and could only hide in a temple which I thought was the only place he could go. He was killed by Hiashi Hyuuga for attempted kidnapping._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

 _Sandaime Hokage._

"He tried to kidnap Tsunade's son too, shit, wait, I have an idea", he thought before an evil smirk appeared on his face.

( **Three Days Later; Council Chamber of Konoha** )

"I have gotten a response from the Raikage and you are not going to like it Hiashi-dono", Hiruzen sighed.

"What does it say?", Hiashi asked with his emotionless mask.

 _Hokage-sama,_

 _I did not send my Jounin to kidnap Naruto of the Uzumaki and Senju or Hinata of the Hyuuga, therefore I request the body of the killer at my office in four days._

 _A,_

 _Yondaime Raikage._

"This is another ploy to get the Byakugan, what do we do?", Hiashi said/asked as he put his hand on his chin in a thinking position.

"I am not sure, that black monkey is as stubborn as a stool", Tsunade said.

"Thank you for the information Hokage-sama, I will discuss this with my clan and have an answer by tomorrow morning", he said before leaving

A lot of terrible things happened in the next four days. Hizashi Hyuuga; the twin brother of Hiashi was killed and sent to Kumo in his place. The Raikage had a fit that he had been duped. They Hyuuga clan mourned the death of a friend, family, father and husband.

And as for Neji Hyuuga.

Let's just say he turned into one cold Son of a Bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Liked it? Review.**

 **The people have spoken and the winner of Naruto's heart is.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yugito Nii.**

 **She will be introduced in chapter five or six.**

 **TNT out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three; Academy**

"Naruto, time to wake up, you have the first day of the academy today", Tsunade called from the kitchen.

"Okay", he called back and proceeded to do his daily routine. He took a bath, brushed his teeth and put on his ninja gear.

He wore a long sleeved black ninja shirt whit a short sleeved orange hoodie on top of it. His pants were black track pants with orange stripes down the side. His ninja sandals were blue. He had bangs framing his face reaching down to his whisker marks. On the back of his jacket were the Uzumaki and Senju clan signs. The necklace of Hashirama Senju was around his neck. He then ran downstairs to go. He also wore a pair of fingerless gloves with the Senju clan symbol etched into the metal plates on the knuckles.

"Ready Kaa-chan", he said happily.

"Good, eat your ramen let's go", she told him and he happily nodded and ate.

( **Thirty Minutes Later; Academy** )

"Good morning to all, today is only a spars as I and Mikuki have to see how far the student have gone it terms of clan training", Iruka Umino addressed the crowd of parents.

"Clan heirs will fight clan heirs and civilians will fight civilians", Mizuki said and the tournament commenced.

Nine fights later.

"All the civilians but one has fought so we will have a three way fight between Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanka Ino and Haruno Sakura", Iruka told them and the fight was…pathetic. One strike and Hinata had taken both of them down.

Kiba and Shino was next and Kiba won using his superior speed and boasting about being the best. Shikamaru and Chouji went next and it ended in a stalemate. Chouji didn't want to fight his friends and Shikamru was…wellbeing Shikamaru.

"Last match, Uchiha Sasuke and Senju Uzumaki Naruto".

Naruto and Sasuke smirked and jumped in the ring.

"Teme".

"Dobe".

"Uchiha".

"Senju".

"Hajime".

" **Fire Style; Great Fireball Jutsu** ", Sasuke yelled sending the giant ball of fire to Naruto who was sighed.

" **Water Style; Tsunami** ", he yelled sending a tsunami towards Sasuke. It outed the fireball and died out leaving a smirking Naruto and shocked others.

"Tsunade-sama, how can he use such a level of water jutsu as there is now water about?", Fugaku asked his fellow clan leader.

Just then Jiraiya arrived in a shunshin. "That's easy, he's a descendant of the Nidaime".

All the clan heads just nodded in anticipation for the next move.

Naruto ran to Sasuke at a speed so great made people drop their jaws. Naruto sent a punch for Sasuke but he caught it making Fugaku smirk and Jiraiya and Tsunade smirk for another reason.

"Ha, you hit like a girl", Sasuke said and Kiba, Sakura and Ino burst out laughing along with Sasuke's other fan girls.

"I know", Naruto said as he jumped away.

"You hits are so weak a baby can catch it, you really hit like a girl", Sasuke said and Naruto only chuckled.

"What's so funny?", Sakura asked everyone's questions.

"I do hit like a girl, but the question is, which girl", was all he said as he punch the ground making it crack and break into chunks of earth. Jaws of the academy students, Fugaku, Mizuki and Iruka hit the ground.

The dust cleared to see Sasuke on the ground and Naruto standing over him. Naruto picked him up and carried him over to Fugaku.

"Hey Ero-sennin", Naruto said making everyone chuckle.

"Stop CALlING ME THAT", he yelled and Naruto shrugged.

"The academy will officially start in one week", said Iruka and with a bow he left.

( **One Week Later; Academy** )

"Good morning class, the first thing we will do is history for the first part of the day", Iruka said smiling while the students grumbled and Shikamaru said 'troublesome school'.

"Can anyone tell me about the four Hokage's?", he asked and Naruto's hand went up rather lazily.

"Me", he said excitedly.

"Go ahead Naruto, two of them are your ancestors after all", he said. (If only he knew).

"Senju Hashirama was the Shodai Hokage, he and his childhood friend Uchiha Madara were the people who founded Konohagakure along with the Hyuuga clan, he had the ability to control Bijuu or tailed beast such as the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi and the Kyuubi he also owned the most expensive gem in the world, his necklace could have bought a two gold mines and the mountain on top of it, I am now in possession of that necklace", he said showing them it making them watch in awe.

"Good, what of the others?", Iruka asked his student.

"Senju Tobirama was the Nidaime Hokage and the younger brother of the Shodai, he created jutsus such as the Shadow Clone, Flying Thunder God and Resurrection jutsu and had extreme control of the water affinity, he could make water style jutsu with the moisture in the air which needs near perfect Chakra control", he told them.

"Interesting, more than I knew, what about the Sandaime and Yondaime?", Mizuki asked intrigued by Naruto's knowledge.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen is the current Hokage because of retaking the position after the death of the Yondaime, he taught the three Sannin who are Senju Tsunade, Sannin no Jiraiya and Sannin no Orochimaru, he is known as the God of Shinobi and The Professor", everyone was in awe of Naruto knowledge then he continued, "Namikaze Minato was the Yondaime Hokage, he earned the name Konoha's Yellow Flash after learning to do the Flying Thunder God created by the Nidaime. He also fought and killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune around eight years ago".

"Very good Naruto, you know anything about Konoha's clans?", Iruka asked.

"Yes I do, there are ten ninja clans in Konoha, the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Uzumaki, The Uzumaki were not necessarily part of Konoha but they had a strong bond with Konoha hence the Uzumaki sign on the back of the Chuunin and Jounin flak jacket, Sarutobi is the clan that has the summoning contract for monkeys and is also the clan the Sandaime hails from, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara are a friendly towards each other, they have the best teamwork out of all of Konoha so most likely, Shika, Chouji and Ino will be on the same team, they are called the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, Inuzuka is a clan that uses ninken as their partners while Aburame uses bugs to drain people's Chakra, Hyuuga are experts in Taijutsu with the use of their Jyuuken and Byakugan", he said then took a deep breath.

"Wow".

"Senju and Uchiha have been rivals since the beginning of time, then the peace treaty was signed by Hashirama and Madara because of all the killing then Madara started war again because he wasn't picked as the Nidaime resulting in the battle at the Valley of the End", he said. "Senju's have the ability to make wood and use Wood Style and Uchiha has the Sharingan, my mother and myself are the last Senju's alive".

"Very good, its lunch now so be back in an hour", Iruka said. Naruto smiled and ran home to get his lunch.

( **Twenty Minutes Later; Senju Compound** )

Naruto walked into the living room to hear eight words that changed his family's life.

"I want you to be the Godaime Hokage", Hiruzen stated and Naruto gasped. Both adults turned to him and watched as his look of surprise turned into one of happiness.

"That's great Kaa-chan, if you become Hokage you can give me the title when you get old…er", he said.

"I'm not sure Naruto", she said. "You're still too young to be by yourself since Shizune is always in the hospital and I being the Godaime will be very hard to spend time with you".

"Maybe when he graduates", Hiruzen suggested.

"Please Kaa-chan", Naruto pleaded.

"Fine, one week before Naruto graduates no more no less", she said. She didn't really like the job but Naruto told her he wanted to be Hokage and she respected his wishes.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have to return to battle my mortal enemy…paperwork", he said making Naruto and Tsunade sweat drop.

Naruto walked up to the sitting Sandaime and whispered in his ears making his eyes go wide eyed.

"Naruto you're a genius", said the Sandaime running off.

"What did you tell him?", Tsunade asked.

"The secret to being a Kage", was all he said as he went to get a snack.

"What did you learn in the academy today?", she asked.

"Nothing, I practically taught the class, we only did history about Hashirama-Ojii-san, Tobirama-Oji-san, Hiruzen-Ojii-san and Tou-san", he said shocking the shit out of Tsunade.

"You knew?", she asked shocked.

Naruto shrugged. "Since I was researching him, just picture the man with whisker marks and it's an older version of me, I…also learned of my…burden and about Kushina-Kaa-san", he said shattering Tsunade's heart as she began to cry.

"Why is Tsunade-sama crying?", Shizune asked entering the room.

"Kaa-chan, stop crying", he said and her head shot up and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You may not be my biological mother but you are still my mother", he said with a small smile only to end up in a bone crushing hug from his mother.

"Tsuande-sama, you're going to crush him", Shizune said trying to pry Tsunade off Naruto.

"Kaa-chan, I have to get back to the academy", he said. She let go of him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He blushed and ran out the door.

"I knew he was that kind of kid", a new voice said coming into view.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?", Shizune asked.

"Even after he knew Tsunade wasn't his biological mom he still loves her because she raised him, he's a good kid".

"Damn straight". Tsunade grinned.

( **Later that Evening; Academy** )

Naruto was sleeping as class was going on. Iruka watched him and sighed.

"Naruto get up", Iruka said and Naruto woke up.

"But it's so boring?", he defended himself.

"You want to take the graduation exams then?", he asked.

"Yes…but Kaa-chan will never allow it and would probably use her super strength to crush me", Naruto said shuddering and the other laughed.

"Time for Kunai and Shiruken practice", said Mizuki walking out being quickly followed by the others.

"Alright, anyone want to demonstrate how to throw a Kunai?", Mizuki asked.

Sasuke stepped forward, took the Kunai and threw it making it stick in the wood of the post.

"Very good Sasuke, Naruto what about you?", Iruka asked.

Naruto walked up and was given a Kunai which he dropped to the ground pulled out his own in a sealed scroll. The Kunai he took out was just like an ordinary one but it was the color of diamonds. He channeled some of his Chakra in it and threw it making it go straight through the log.

"Wow, how did you do that?", Kiba asked.

"Channeled some medical Chakra into it, the Chakra used for medical jutsu is calm and steady therefore when you make it rough it pierces anything", Naruto explained.

"Well that's it for the day, anything else you want to do in our free time?", Iruka asked.

"I want to fight Naruto", Sasuke said with clenched fist.

"Sure why not, just beat you again", Naruto said and they left for the training grounds in the academy.

Sasuke ran through hand seals, " **Fire Style; Running Fire Jutsu** ", he yelled making fire dance its way towards Naruto at great speed.

" **Combination Jutsu; Wind and Water; Water Tornado** ", Naruto yelled and the tornado formed out of nowhere outing the fire and crashing into Sasuke sending him back a few feet. When the steam was created Naruto did something.

When the steam cleared Sasuke threw some Shiruken at Naruto and they collided with his head but he burst into a cloud smoke.

A hand suddenly grabbed Sasuke leg out of the ground. " **Earth Style; Inner Decapitation Jutsu** ". Sasuke was pulled into the ground and Naruto jumped out of the ground.

All that was left was a smirking Naruto, a struggling Sasuke and a screeching Sakura.

"NARUTO-BAKA, GET SASUKE-KUN OUT OF THEIR", Sakura yelled. Naruto sighed and dug up Sasuke.

"Naruto, that was a good match, how many jutsu do you know?", Iruka asked.

"Two for each and the one collaboration jutsu", he answered.

"Ok well, school is dismissed everyone can leave", Iruka said as he and Mizuke walked away.

Naruto was looking to leave when Jiraiya appeared in front of him.

"Hey gaki".

"Hey Ero-sennin", he replied casually.

"I heard that you know about him, it and her", he said trying to keep the information secret.

"Yeah".

"Follow me", Jiraiya said before jumping off.

Naruto sighed and followed.

( **Ten Minutes Later; Training Ground 23** )

Naruto and Jiraiya landed in the training ground. It was a simple clearing that was about three miles wide by four miles in length with trees and a forest around it.

"Why did you bring me here?", Naruto asked slightly irritated. He was about to go eat ramen.

"I'm going to teach you a jutsu made by your father, the Rasengan", Jiraiya said as he formed said jutsu in his hand. Naruto was in awe.

"How do I do it?".

"Start spinning the water in this balloon using Chakra", Jiraiya instructed. "Don't get mad if you don't get it the first couple time, Minato took three years to make it and it took me six months to learn it".

"Okay, I'll start tomorrow, I'm in the mood for barbeque", he said jumping off.

"Kids going to surpass you someday huh Minato?", Jiraiya asked no one in particular. "Might even be the Child of Prophecy".

But what Jiraiya didn't now is that in a certain BBQ restaurant Naruto had sneezed.

( **Meanwhile; With Naruto** )

Naruto entered the restaurant to see the rest of the 'Konoha 12'. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Lee.

"Hey guys", he said as he sat down next to them.

"Hn", was all Sasuke said as the others greeted him casually.

Just then a burly man appeared and looked at the group of children. His eyes then rested on Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-sama, what may I help you and your friends too".

"Naruto- _sama_?", Naruto asked.

"Yes, I must address the son of our future Kage with a great level of respect", he said making eyes go wide.

"Naruto, your mum is going to be the Godaime?", Ino asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, the Old Man told the council huh?", he asked the man recognizing him as a member of the council.

"Yes".

"Ok well, guys, order what you want I'm paying", Naruto said as he ordered and the others soon followed.

An hour later the bill came making everyone go wide eyed at the amount.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, are y-y-y-you c-can pay all of that?". (Don't know who? Hard lucks).

"Sure", Naruto said as he wrote up a cheque and gave the man saying he would come to eat once again.

"Later guys, I'm going to sleep, or maybe train".

"Wait! Naruto, how do you know so much jutsu?", Sasuke asked.

"I've got dozen on top of dozens of scroll but Kaa-chan said no more until I'm a Genin, want a scroll or something?", he asked his fellow clan heir.

"Why not, I have to surpass Itachi somehow", he said with a smirk.

Naruto looked out into the darkness and sighed as he saw what he wanted to see. Itachi and Kakashi. They nodded.

"I'll bring it tomorrow at the academy", he said before dashing away at great speeds.

Important things awaited Naruto in the near future. Some good and some bad. But he _will_ conquer all as he has a legacy to fulfill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Liked it? Review.**

 **What things await Naruto? Stay tuned and you'll find out.**

 **TNT out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four; Genin and Team Six**

Senju Uzumaki Naruto. He was twelve years old and today was the team selections for the Genin. Naruto stood at five foot three inches. His forehead protector was strapped to his forehead. His bangs framed his face down to his jaw just like his father.

He wore a body mesh suit with an orange t-shirt with the Konoha symbol, a black jacket with red stripes going down the arms. On his back was the red Uzumaki insignia and a while Senju insignia. He also had on long black ninja pants with black Ninja sandals. He still had the fingerless glove with the metal and Senju sign etched into it. His necklace was still there.

He had two ninja pouches on either leg by the knee cap. One had medical supplies such as bandages, antidote for poisons, poisons itself and syringes and what not. The other had Fuinjutsu items such as a scroll, ink, a brush, etc.

On both wrist had two seals, one in the form of Kunai and the other a Shiruken. He had quick access to endless Kunai and Shiruken. On his forearms had other seals. One with essentials for survival and the other jutsu scrolls to train.

On his back a katana with a thirty inch blade and a slight curve. The color of the blade was black and made out of Chakra metal. The hilt was ten inches and orange with some black. At the end of the hilt was to two thin pieces of rope holding two charms. A Senju clan sign and Uzumaki clan sign.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see ramen on the table. No one was home. His mother was the Godaime for two weeks and his sister the head of the hospital.

Naruto ate his ramen and left without a word.

( **Fifteen Minutes Later; Academy** )

Naruto was the first one there. He sat and reclined in his seat.

' _As of today I am a ninja_ '.

Naruto sighed as students came in one after one not saying a word to the 'Godaime's Genius' as they villagers would put it. All were there except Sakura and Ino.

Suddenly said two Kunoichi shut through the door.

"I won".

"No, I did".

"Nope forehead I won".

"Shut up pig, I won fair and square.

"Forehead".

"Pig".

"Shut up!", Naruto shouted silencing the two Sasuke fan girls.

They glared at Naruto and sat as Iruka walked in.

"Iruka-sensei, where is Mizuki-sensei?", Sakura screeched making Kiba and Naruto clutch their ears due to their advance hearing.

"During Tsunade-sama's inauguration he snuck into the Hokage tower and tried to steal a forbidden scroll but was stopped by Naruto", Iruka explained and some nodded while Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Anyway, as for teams…", teams one through five were called all of them being civilian children when, "Team Six, Senju Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Riri (Lily) and Hyuuga Pisu (Peace), your sensei is Yamata".

' _The last Uchiha beside Sasuke since Itachi killed them and a side branch Hyuuga, might be interesting_ ', Naruto thought as Iruka continued.

"Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, team eight Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai and team nine is still in rotation so team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi, you sensei is Sarutobi Asuma", he finished, "your senseis will be here shortly", he left after that.

Ten minutes later three Jounin walked in. Team six, seve, eight and ten remained.

"Team six with me/Come on team eight/Hurry up team ten", said Yamata/Kurenai/Asuma as their Genin made their way over there.

"By the way, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, you have a long wait, Kakashi is a man who will be late to his own funeral", Naruto said making the adults laughed and Naruto chuckle while the Genin looked confused.

"Let's go", Yamato told them.

( **Half an Hour Later; Training Ground 13** )

"Alright, first we will start with introductions, names, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies", Yamato said as he sat cross legged up in a tree. The Genin were on the ground looking up at him.

"Can you show us sensei?", Riri asked.

"Ok, I am Yamato, my likes are training, relaxing and I like the outdoors, my dislike are arrogant people, losing in cards against Kakashi-sempai, my dream is to be a great ninja and hobbies are training people and playing cards", he said happily. "Uchiha, you're up".

"I am Uchiha Riri, I like Dango, training and my village, I dislike my arrogant cousin who only tells me I'm useless and can't even activate my Sharingan, mean people, my dream is to activate my Sharingan and prove that I can be a great Kunoichi, my hobbies are training and studying".

"Hyuuga".

"I am Hyuuga Pisu, I like my cousins Hinata, Hanabi and green tea, like Riri-chan I dislike my arrogant cousin Neji who only rants on and on about fate, my dream is to prove that the side branch is just as good as the main branch in my clan and hobbies are playing with Hanabi-chan and training".

"Senju".

"I am Senju Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, ramen, my Kaa-chan, Nee-chan and Kakashi-Nii-san, I dislike arrogant assess who feel their better than any and every one and my dream is to take over my mother's job and become the Rokudaime Hokage as for hobbies, trainin, ramen, playing pranks and oh, did I say ramen".

"Okay, you guys aren't arrogant even though of your clan", Yamato said clearly impressed.

"Meet me here tomorrow at nine and don't eat breakfast", he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"You guys want to head out for some lunch to get to know each other better", Naruto suggested.

"Sure, but I might have to go home for some cash", Riri said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay, let's go, I know this great BBQ place".

"Okay".

They then followed Naruto to the Akimichi BBQ.

( **Thirty Minutes Later; BBQ** )

The entered to see all the teams eating but not in the same booth. They were broken up into their teams with their senseis.

They sat at their own booth in the middle of everyone. All eyes turned to them as Naruto sighed and called over a waiter. Just then Jiraiya entered and sat down beside Team six.

"Hey Gaki", Jiraiya said as he ordered.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei", he said shocking most Genin.

"Jiraiya-sensei? Did he just say Jiraiya-sensei?", Kiba asked. Completely shocked that a Sannin thought Naruto.

"Yes I did. What of it?", Naruto asked.

"A Sannin trained you, not to mention your mum is one, I will go out with you any day of the weak, you might even be stronger that Sasuke-kun", Ino said and others watched her shocked and Sasuke glared.

"Sorry, not interested in fan girls", Naruto stated.

"Why not gaki? You might be a good character in my book with your legendary stamina and all", Jiraiya said making Naruto blush.

"You're not putting me in one of your books you old pervert", Naruto told him.

"How are you going to stop me?", Jiraiya asked.

Everyone watched as Naruto got an evil smirk and disappeared in a shunshin.

"Jiraiya-sama, you might one to start running", Kakashi pleaded the old super pervert. He wanted Jiraiya alive. Who else gonna right those damned orange books.

"No way, I'm not sc-", Jiraiya began but was silenced when Naruto reappeared with Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun, why did you bring me here?", she asked her son taking in the surroundings.

"Ero-sennin said he'd put me in one of his perverted books, then there was the time he made me read one during training".

Silence.

"HE DID WHAT!?", Tsunade yelled and turned to the old pervert that was glaring at Naruto.

"L-Let's be reasonable Tsunade", Jiraiya pleaded.

"Five second head start", she said and he was gone in the wind. Tsunade immediately ran after him.

"Naruto, I think that was uncalled for", Kakashi spoke to the laughing Naruto.

"What? After that old self-proclaimed super pervert ran off to peed on women in the middle of training…he deserved, it's going to show him not to peek on women, he might've already used every female in the village", Naruto pointed out which in turned caused a blushing Hinata and angry Kunoichi and civilians alike.

"Anyway, I am going to take my food to go, later Kakashi-Nii-san", Naruto said walking off.

"Kakashi, how does Naruto get a Sannin to train him?", Sasuke asked and Kakasi grunted, he knew it was going to come eventually.

"Jiraiya-sama is Naruto's Godfather and since he is a Sannin he can do whatever he wants, he's like a Kage without the title", Kakashi explained but it proved to be futile as he just got up and left.

"Sometime I really wonder why Itachi left that cock-sucker alive", Riri said causing Sakura and Ino to glare at her.

"He should've killed you", Sakura said angrily.

"I am female which means it is close to impossible to unlock my Sharingan, plus, Itachi loved me and don't say thing you might regret, a Shinobi is only as good as his tools, and looking at you, your tools need to be replace", said Riri before walking out leaving an angry Sakura and a laughing Ino.

( **Next Day; Training Ground 13** )

Yamato shunshin'ed in the area to see his team waiting on him.

"Alright, now I am going to explain something to you that will probably get you scared", Yamato began, "Before we do any missions we have to do another exam to determine how many of you will actually become Genin, the exam the other day was to see who qualified to be Genin, there is a 66.7 percent of failure, your exam is to land a hit on me by noon", Yamato tied a blindfold to his head and, "Hajime".

Riri and Pisu jumped behind Yamato. The three Genin formed a triangle around him. Naruto smirked, he had discussed plans with his team yesterday. He had figured that the only way to win was to work together.

Naruto ran through hand seals, " **Fire Style; Fire Current** ".

Riri did two hand seals, " **Fire Style; Great Fireball Jutsu** ", she said sending the giant fireball to Yamato.

Pisu had did hand seals. " **Lightning Style; Lightning Spark** ".

Yamato smirked with pride that they were using teamwork and the fact that they were each sending a 'C' rank jutsu at him.

" **Wood Style; Wood Wall** ", said Yamato and smashed his hand on the ground and the wood came up and blocked away the jutsus.

' _I have an idea_ ', Naruto thought, "Riri, Pisu, come over hear a second", Naruto said and they appeared next to him. He whispered to them and they smirked and nodded.

Riri yelled, " **Fire Style; Running Fire Jutsu** ".

Pisu yelled, " **Lightning Style; Lightning Bolt** ".

Naruto yelled, " **Wind Style; Wind Bullets** ".

The three jutsu joined. There were six fire powered air bullets with lightning around it. " **Collaboration Jutsu; Shocking Fire Bullets** ", Yamato was shocked at their collaboration but simply made another wood wall taking most of the shock but not all.

As soon as the wall went down Pisu was in front of him sending a palm strike to which Yamato sensed and dodged by merely millimeters.

"Ninja tactic number one; Taijutsu", he said as he dodged multiple strikes with his Jounin level sensory for Chakra.

"You are within range of my attack, **Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms** ", his palm strikes hit Yamato dead on. Then Yamato turned into a wood and fell to the floor.

"A wood style clone", Pisu surmised then fled into the bushes and trees.

( **Meanwhile; With Riri** )

She was running through the shrubbery, grass and forests then saw Yamato in front of her which she barely managed to avoid by masking her Chakra signature and diving in the bushes.

"That was a close one", she said.

"Was it?", a voice asked behind her.

She turned around to see Yamato and he only said five words.

"Ninja tactic number two; Genjutsu", he whispered. She screamed then smirked as she burst into smoke.

"Shadow clone?", he asked himself.

"Correct". Riri appeared behind him and punch him and watched as he turned into wood.

"Wood Clone?".

"Correct was heard as she was kicked sending her into the forest.

( **Meanwhile; With Naruto** )

" **Wood Style** ", was heard as Yamato sent wood after wood at a panting Naruto.

" **Water Style; Gunshot** ", Naruto sent a water bullet at Yamato who only looked dumbfounded, that was a jutsu only known to be used by the Nidaime and the Sanbi.

"Shit… **Earth Style; Mud Wall** ", he said and slammed his hands on the ground effectively stopping the water style jutsu. He had gotten a little soaked. Then Naruto appeared in front of him with a lightning covered fist.

" **Lightning Style; Lightning Fist** ", he said and Yamato collected the punch in his stomach sending him into trees only to come back out being pulled by Pisu and Riri.

"You guys did good, now I have to report to Godaime-sama", Yamato said as he shunshin'ed away leaving a smirking team six.

"Ramen?", Naruto asked and they nodded and Naruto left for some ramen with his new team members.

( **Two Minutes Later; Hokage's Office** )

Yamato entered to see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen talking to the Jounin senseis for teams one, two, three, four, five, seven, eight and ten.

"Yamato you look like shit, did your Genin do that?", Jiraiya asked upon seeing how the only living Wood style user looked like shit. His hair was pointing straight up, his uniform was burned and dinged.

"More like Naruto did, used his super human strength with a lightning style jutsu to punch me in my chest", he said grimly.

"Hmm, my son is a genius after all, I might as well try that", she said making Jiraiya cry anime tears.

"Alright, evaluation", Tsunade said. The Jounin for teams one through five reported failure.

"Yamato, sensei of team six reporting, they passed, their teamwork was so good they were acting like they knew each other their entire life", Yamato told them and the Hokage was impressed by their teamwork.

"Hatake Kaksahi, sensei of team seven, they passed…barely, Sai was trying his best while Sakura only cared about herself and Sasuke and speaking of Sasuke he only cares about power and wanting to kill Itachi", Kakashi explained.

"Yuhu Kurenai, sensei of team eight, they passed without a hitch", she said simply.

"Same for team ten", Asuma replied.

"Thank you, dismissed", Tsunade told them and they nodded and left.

"Alright Jiraiya-kun, what is it that you wanted?", Hiruzen turned to his former student.

"There is an organization that is chasing the Jinchuriki and trying to acquire the Bijuu within them for reasons unknown", Jiraiya told them.

"They're after my son, I will kill 'em before they get the chance', Tsunade growled.

"They are all S-classed missing nin and their clothing consist of black cloaks with a red cloud pattern on them", Jiraiya informed.

"Do you know any?", Hiruzen asked.

"There are eleven, I only know five, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sand, Hoshigaki Kisame and our 'beloved' former teammate Orchimaru", Jiraiya said

"This may be a problem, what the name of the organization?", Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya's face drew grim.

"Akatsuki".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Liked it? Review.**

 **The Akatsuki are brewing trouble. What will happen in the next Chapter? Stay tuned for more on…Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze.**

 **TNT out.**


End file.
